landofchaosfandomcom-20200216-history
Nosferatu
Though little is known of Nosferatu before his embrace into vampirism (except that he was rather well-aged, in his mid 60s) he endured the transformation gracefully. Something of a scholar in life, he happily spent his unlife learning everything he could, lore, magic, and any other wealths of information he could get his hands on.One day, while Nosferatu was studying flora in his gardens, a general from hell's army appeared and approached him. This demon, Azreal, told him of an invasion that hell had been planning for some time, and asked for his aid. Nosferatu, who felt no direct allegiance to the forces of hell, had no interest in this offer. He valued the balance that heaven and earth had for so long, and knew this would tip the scale. So he struck Azrael down back to hell, gathered his sword Gravestone, and set off to rid the earth of the evil forces that have already gathered. Base Stats: - MAX HP: 6 - MAX MP: 5 - CON: 5 - DEX: 5 - INT: 5 - STA: 6 - STR: 5 - WIS: 5 Skills and Playstyle Nosferatu is a true hybrid, with both spells and physical attacks. He has several close ranged attacks as well as far ranged ones. Nosferatu enjoys a lot of flexibility, with debuffs, direct nukes, and both physical and magical damage. He has an easy time altering his build to combat any enemy lineup. Character Traits: This hero features a versitile skill set of recovery, disable, and nuke skills. They are also the only hero to have a skill that leeches HP. Hand of Darkness: Nosferatu summons a spirtual hand, which grabs at the enemy, slowing their movement speed by 20%/30%/40%/50% for 5/7/9/11 seconds and dealing 100/150/200/250 damage. MP Cost: 70 Cooldown: 18 Dead Bolt: Nosferatu fires evil force into an enemy a short distance away, sapping away their magic attack by 50%/65%/80%, and dealing 100/170/240 damage on contact. MP Cost: 80 Cooldown: 15/18/21 Blue Moon Rising: Nosferatu summons a false blue moon, which shines light down onto him and his allies, regenerating 60/120/180 MP per second for 4 seconds. MP Cost: 30 Cooltdown: 30 Explosion of Flesh: Nosferatu curses an enemy, causing it to explode 3 seconds later if his HP isn't full, his burning flesh firing in all directions and dealing 100/130/160 damage to nearby enemies. Any enemies killed by this explosion in turn explode as well. MP Cost: 90 Cooldown: 14 Vampiric Touch: Nosferatu takes control of some of the blood in his target, forcing it to leave it's body and enter his, dealing 100/170/240/310/380 damage and regaining his own HP. Even if the enemy does not take full damage, Nosferatu will be healed the full description value. MP Cost: 65 Cooldown: 18 Hold of Darkness: Nosferatu fires a bolt of demonic energy at his enemy, stunning them for 1.0/1.5/2.0/2.5 seconds and dealing 50/100/150/200 damage. MP Cost: 90 Cooldown: 12/14/16/18 Graveyard: Nosferatu calls upon the corpses of his former victims, who rise as skeletons to fight at his side, enabling him to remain safely in the back line for 15/20/25 seconds. MP Cost: 100/120/140 Cooldown: 18/20/22 Familiar Vision: Nosferatu is able to summon a bat for 30 seconds, who share his vision with him (and is able to detect invisible enemies), as well as granting himself and his allies 10%/20%/30%/40% increased defense with it's aura. MP Cost: 30 Cooldown: 20 Ultimate Skills Metamorphosis: Nosferatu revels in his unholy second life, being temporarily granted exceptional strength by the forces of hell. He grows larger, recieving a 30%/50% bonus to his attack, a 30%/50% bonus to his movement speed, and taking 25%/40% less damage from skills.Can't be dispelled. MP Cost: 180/200 Cooldown: 180 Demon Sword Spiral: Gravestone is transformed into an unholy demon sword, being granted greater damage, range, and size. Nosferatu is able to control this sword in the air and fling it at his enemy. The demon sword also increases his magical attack 50%/80%, and allows him to steal the blood of his victims, increasing his lifesteal by 30%/40%. MP Cost: 180/200 Cooldown: 150 Source: LOCOElite.net Some corrected by sewer009 :D Category:Characters